<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slice of Strawberry Life by Doctor_Discord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463891">Slice of Strawberry Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord'>Doctor_Discord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Children, Cute, Cute Kids, Fluff, Growing Up, Literal Sleeping Together, Nightmares, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of a previous commission, 'Child of Knowledge'</p><p>An expansion on Olivia’s relationship with some of the egos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bim Trimmer/The King of the Squirrels, Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, Googleplier/Bingiplier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Google</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olivia sat at the kitchen island, kicking her feet idly as her frustration grew. She stared down at her homework, chewing on her eraser and twirling a bit of her strawberry hair on her finger. Why did math have to be so <em>hard? </em>She was only twelve, homework <em>shouldn’t </em>be this hard. It wasn’t <em>fair</em>. And she wasn’t allowed to play video games with the Jims or Bing until she was done… So, with a small sigh, she slipped from the stool, and poked her head out of the kitchen and into the living area. “Um…Google? Can you…help me?”</p><p>Google – who’d been sitting on a loveseat, eyes closed with blue light flickering across his eyelids – cracked one eye open, turning his head to face her. He gave her a smile, and picked up Bing – who’d been sprawled across his lap and playing some game with the Jims – in order to slip out from under him and moved towards her. “Of course. What do you need?”</p><p>“Um –” She blushed lightly, fiddling with her hair some more. “Can you…help me with my math homework? I’m – stuck…”</p><p>Google’s eyes flashed with obvious delight, going by the big grin that spread across his face, and he scooped her into his arms, chuckling at her little squeak. “Of course! Here, let me take a look –”</p><p>He took her seat at the island, and placed her in his lap, wrapping one arm around her waist to secure her before reaching for her pencil. He scanned her homework sheet, and erased – <em>most </em>of the work she’d struggled with, then proceeded to launch into patient, step-by-step instructions without ever actually <em>giving </em>her the answers, giving her back her pencil so she could work along with his words. She tried to follow along as best as she could, but somewhere along the line Google lost her, and then everything <em>spiraled </em>in her head, and she threw her pencil down, covering her eyes and suddenly close to tears. She drew a shaky breath, rubbing at her eyes with an upset sound. “I don’t <em>get </em>it! Why is it so <em>hard? </em>I <em>hate </em>math…”</p><p>She crossed her arms, trying <em>desperately </em>trying not to actually cry. As such, she missed Google’s raised eyebrow and his little smirk, at least, until he spoke. “<em>I </em>am <em>made </em>of math, Olivia.”</p><p>Her eyes widened, and she blushed lightly, fiddling with her hair again. “…Well I don’t hate <em>you</em>,” she mumbled. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Google just chuckled again, pressing a gentle kiss to her hair. “No need to apologize. Math <em>is </em>hard, you’re right. But it’s hard because it’s like learning a different language. There are different rules, and a different way you have to think. For some, other languages come easy, including math, just like some people are innately good at music, or writing, or –” He narrowed his eyes. “…whatever Bim and Wilford are.” Olivia giggled at that, and Google smiled. “Just because you’re not naturally good at something doesn’t mean you’re stupid or incapable. It just means you have to work a little harder than others.” His eyes flashed again, and he winked. “Lucky for you, you live with five androids whose first language is math. We’ll be happy to help whenever you get stuck.”</p><p>Olivia gave him a smile back, and she twisted around in his lap to hug him, burying her face in his chest. “…Thanks, Google.” She turned back around, reaching back for her pencil. “Can you…explain this one to me again?”</p><p>“Of course, Olivia.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bim and King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>‘Hey, you ready? My mom and I are outside.’</em>
</p><p>‘Hell yeah I am, hold on!’</p><p>Olivia scrambled off her bed and raced through the manor, grinning broadly. She skidded to a stop at the base of the stairs, and made to run out the front door, but – something told her if she didn’t tell <em>someone </em>she was leaving, she’d have a bunch of angry, overprotective men hunting her down. Even though she was fifteen and could take care of <em>herself</em> now. Still…she took a little detour, poking her head into the living area with a big smile, speaking <em>fast</em>. “Hey I’m leaving to go hang with my friends I’ll be back soon okay bye!”</p><p>She ducked back out of the living area, racing back for the foyer, but suddenly Bim was standing in front of her, hands on his hips and eyes narrowed. She couldn’t stop herself in time, running smack into him with a soft “oof” and his hands flying to her shoulders. “Ooooh no you don’t, Livi, where are you going? With who? How long? Did you finish your homework?”</p><p>Olivia rolled her eyes, shrugging off his hands. “I’m going to Jayden’s house, she and her mom are already outside, it’ll only be for a couple hours, and it’s Saturday, I don’t <em>have </em>homework.”</p><p>Bim’s eyes narrowed further, but he straightened, hands back on his hips. “…Which one’s Jayden?”</p><p>“Uh…the one with all the freckles and snorts when she laughs and seems to only own solid colored t-shirts?”</p><p>Bim snorted. “<em>That</em> one, okay, yeah, no, you’re staying <em>right </em>here, young lady.”</p><p>Olivia’s jaw dropped. “What – but – <em>Bim! </em>That’s not fair!”</p><p>He just raised an eyebrow. “That’s what you get for making plans without actually <em>asking </em>any of us, now –”</p><p> “Come on, Bim, lighten up! Let her have some fun!” King was now poking his head out of the living room, smiling lightly with crown and glasses alike crooked. He walked over to them, laying a hand on Olivia’s shoulder.</p><p>Bim scowled. “No! She needs to learn discipline and – yeah!”</p><p>King smirked. “You’re the <em>last </em>person to teach her ‘discipline’, Bim.”</p><p>Bim’s jaw dropped with outrage, and he launched into an indignant speech, ranting and gesturing wildly and trying to justify that he <em>was </em>disciplined. King crouched down, keeping an eye to make sure he wasn’t paying attention, and whispered in Olivia’s ear. “I’ll distract him, you run for it, okay?”</p><p>She tried to stifle a giggle, face lighting up as she whispered back. “Okay!”</p><p>King winked, pressing a kiss to her hair, and then he was straightening. He said nothing, just grabbed Bim’s tie and pulled him into a kiss of their own. Bim <em>shrieked</em>, hands flailing, but King didn’t let him get away, and Bim eventually calmed down, melting into it. Olivia made a disgusted face at them as she <em>bolted</em>, flying out the front door. “Thanks, King!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dark and Wilford</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olivia bolted upright in her bed, head pounding, drenched in a cold sweat and breathing hard. She tried to calm down, tried to control her breathing, hands pulling at her hair, but she couldn’t stop the tears that welled in her eyes and flowed down her cheeks. She…couldn’t remember her nightmare. She just…remembered feeling <em>terrified</em>, and <em>abandoned</em>, and <em>alone</em>. A thick, heavy dread was settled in her gut, slowly receding as her nightmare faded, but it was enough to make her crave someone else with her.</p><p>She swallowed, wiping away her tears, and slipped shakily out of bed. She stepped as quietly as she could as she moved down the hall of bedrooms, to the very end, sniffling all the while. She made to knock, but it was the middle of the night, and she didn’t want to wake anyone else up, so she elected to just – push open the door, slipping inside.</p><p>She couldn’t help but smile despite her fear at the sight of Wilford and Dark tangled together in bed. Wilford was snoring, <em>loudly</em>, and practically lying on top of Dark. Dark himself had his face turned to be buried in Wilford’s hair, one arm draped loosely over his husband and a foot dangling over the side of the bed. Olivia hesitantly stepped forward, to the bedside, and shook Dark’s shoulder. “…Dark?”</p><p>It took a minute, but Dark eventually began to stir, grumbling softly before blinking his eyes open and squinting at her. “Mm…yes pumpkin? Wha’ time issit…”</p><p>Olivia recoiled slightly. “…It’s the middle of the night. I just – I had a nightmare, and I didn’t want to be alone, and I know I’m sixteen, but – can…I sleep with you?”</p><p>Dark blinked once, then nudged Wilford with his elbow. Wilford didn’t move, snores just stuttering for a minute. “Wil. <em>Wil</em>, move over. Olivia wants in the bed.”</p><p>Wilford made an odd, slurred sound, just shifting more on top of Dark. “…Pretty gumdropsss…” His eyelids fluttered briefly. “…Dar’, why’re you made of…licorice…mm…”</p><p>Dark rolled his eyes, smiling sleepily as Olivia tried to stifle laughter. His aura shifted to life, lifting Wilford off of himself and depositing him gently on the other side of the bed. And then, it was wrapping around Olivia, lying her down between them, and she snuggled under the blankets, curling up in the warm spot Wilford had left behind. She closed her eyes, sighing softly. Exhaustion was catching back up with her, that residual fear and dread disappearing as Wilford snuggled close again, sandwiching her between the two. “…Thanks, Dad.”</p><p>Dark hummed, slinging an arm around them both. “…Anytime, pumpkin.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I <em>really</em> enjoyed this commission, too :D</p><p>Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>